thesalvatoresfandomcom-20200214-history
Jane Salvatore
"Err. Wrong Answer" - Jane to Mason Jane Salvatore is the second female lead and protagonist and occasional antagonist of The Salvatore's fanfiction written by VampireGleekxx . Jane is a 162 year old Vampire. Her older brother is Damon Salvatore and her twin brother is Stefan Salvatore , who are both Vampires and turned by Katherine Pierce before her presumed death in 1864. Jane lived for many years still thinking her brothers were killed, only to find Stefan alive in the early 20th Century and Damon shortly after, finding that they had both changed drastically. Stefan being a ripper and Damon being Damon. After 30 years, Jane began travelling with Stefan again after he past his ripper days. In 2009, Jane returned to Mystic Falls with her Twin Brother after he discovered a girl who looked exactly like Katherine, Elena Gilbert . She soon makes friends with Elena, Caroline Forbes , Bonnie Bennett and Jeremy Gilbert and begins dating Tyler Lockwood . After her relationship with elder brother Damon crumbles, Jane moves in with Tyler until their relationship eventually desolves, resulting her moving back in with Damon and Stefan to the Salvatore Boarding House . Jane also recieves frequent visits from her old friend and vampire Josie Lockwood .When the safety of Mystic Falls is in Danger because of the Original Klaus , Jane and Josie travel to Los Angeles to find Janes former fiancée and original Josef . Jane '''is a member of the Salvatore Family. Early Life '''Jane was born on the 5th November 1847 in Mystic Falls , Virginia to Guiseppe Salvatore and his unknown wife . She was close to both her brothers growing up, resulting to her being a slight tomboy, also due to the fact that her mother fast away when she was still very young. She took an interest in drawing from an early age and kept many secret sketch books that diaried her early life. It is thought after her transformation, Jane stopped drawing, as she once told Jeremy and Tyler that she used ''to draw. Jane was also very good friend with Josephine Lockwood , who later began going by just Josie. After Janes transformation, Josie was the first person that she went to, where Josie eventually asked Jane to turn her. In 1864, a woman, who was secretly a Vampire, named Katherine Pierce came to live at the Salvatore Boarding House . Stefan was the first to greet her, and the two began dating. Then Janes older brother Damon returned from the war only to also begin dating Katherine at the same time as his brother. Jane was niave to the fact she was a Vampire and that there were many in Mystic Falls. After over hearing a converstion between Katherine and her good friend and Vampire Pearl where they spoke about how the town is onto the Vampires and has begun using Vervain to protect them, Jane goes to her father, asking about what vervain was. This led to the Vampires being rounded up in Mystic Falls and Katherine and Pearl being taken away by the Guards. On the night the Vampires were rounded up, her father called upon her to warn the Sheriff that a Vampire, Katherine, had been captured at the Salvatore Boarding House. Damon blamed Stefan for the fact that Katherine was captured for many years, and only after the tomb was opened and it was revealed Katherine was never in the tomb, Jane confessed it was her fault and that she, unknowingly, told her father that Katherine was a Vampire. The night after the vampires were captured, Jane was killed by Katherine Pierce and was brought to the old Quarry where she awoke in Transition with Emily Bennett. Emily exaplined to her what Katherine had done, that her father was now dead. Also, Emily told her not to tell her brothers, which Jane misunderstood that they were still alive, when infact they were turned the previous night. As soon as Emily had explained everything to Jane, Jane fed on her to complete the transition, killing Emily. Jane then went to Josie's and told her about everything and Josie wish that Jane turn her aswell. Post-Transition After Jane and Josie turned, they immediately left Mystic Falls . They are know to have travelled, but didn't stay together for long. They soon separated and pursued their own eternal lives. They occasionally met up over the years, but after Jane returned to Mystic Falls in 2009, it was revealed that they hadn't seen each other in almost 9 years. Jane choose to not kill humans for blood anymore in 1878, where it was believed she either began feeding on animals or used mind compulsion to make her victims forget. However, she told Mason Lockwood that she had not harmed a human since 1878, probably suggesting that she took to the animal diet until she beagn using blood bags. Not much is know about the 50 years between 1864 and 1904. After separating from Josie in the late 1870's, it is believed that Jane soon met Josef , one of the original Vampires. Jane and Josef began dating and soon were engaged. Although, it is believe they only spent at most 20 years together, as in 1899 when Jane and Josef were out hiking in a mountain range filled with, unknowing to then, werewolves on the full moon, Josef ran and left Jane behind for dead. Jane managed to escape without being bitten by a werewolf, but that meant the end of their relationship. During this time Jane kept in touch with Josie, as shortly after they broke up, Josie got angry at Josef for leaving Jane in the woods, went over to his new apartment and attacked him, stabbing him several times with a letter opener. Jane had no contact with Josef until 2010, when she sought out his help to try and defeat Klaus, although she was known to his wereabouts for over 50 years. Jane and Josie met up again in August 1904 in New York City, where Jane ran into Stefan , whom she had been separated from for 40 years, and presumed him and Damon dead. She then found out that Stefan and Damon were alive, although she did not meet Damon for another few years, where she saw how different he was. After Jane and Josie went different paths again the same year, Jane travelled with her brother, only to find he was now a Ripper Vampires. Disgusted by his behaviour, Jane went off on her own, until she was notified by Lexi , Stefans Best Friend, that he had stopped feeding on Humans in the late 1940's. Jane began travelling with Stefan again shortly after that, returning to Mystic Falls in the 1970's, where Damon followed them and killed their cousin, Joseph Salvatore. Sometime between this and Jane returning to Mystic Falls, Jane had some sort of relationship with Elena's birth father, John Gilbert. As, when Jane went over to Elena's house upon her return, John had just came back for the first time since his brothers funeral and they ran into each other, getting into a fight. Although Jane warned him about Elena answering the door within secons and they straightened up in time. Return to Mystic Falls Jane arrives in Mystic Falls along with her Twin Brother, Stefan Salvatore, on his search of Katherine Pierces Doppelganger, Elena Gilbert. She is first seen comepelling the Secretary of the school into taking her and Stefans Papers as she is stronger from drinking human blood. She was born in Mystic Falls , but moved away only to move back a few days prior to her and Stefan starting school, where they live with their nephew Zach in the Salvatore Boarding House (They grew up on the Salvatore Estate). Upon their arrival at Mystic Falls High School , the girls take a liking to her brother, leading to Caroline Forbes hearing rumours about their backstory, saying that they had a Military Family and moved around alot until their parents died. Caroline is the first to introduce herself to Jane. In the beginning, Jane didn't want to get involved, but Caroline forcably invited her to meet with her and her friends Elena and Bonnie Bennett at the Mystic Grill that night. Stefan is also invited after meeting Elena in the cemetry and returning her journal to her. They are quizzed by the teenagers on their life, where they tell them their parents are dead and if they had any siblings they don't talk to them. Bonnie also invited Stefan and Elena to the Party at the Falls the next night. Jane obviously doesn't want to go because she doesn't like Caroline at the time, but is dragged along by Stefan because he is falling for Elena. The next day at school, Jane corrects Mr. Tanner, with her proving to be right, making her practically a celebrity in school. Jane and Stefan arrive at the party and are greeted by a noticably drunk Caroline. When Stefan ditched he r to go talk to Elena, Caroline dragged Jane down to the Falls, where she almost convinced her to go skinny dipping. When she catches up to Stefan again, she starts argueing with him about leaving her, until they are interupted by Elena and her brother Jeremy Gilbert, finding an injured Vicki Donovan in the woods. Stefan and Jane recognise that she was attacked by a Vampire and flee the scene, going back to the boarding house, where they are confronted by their older brother Damon Salvatore. The three argue, resulting in Stefan and Damon breaking through the glass doors and into the driveway of the house. Damon sneakily takes Stefans ring during the fight, but gives it back after saying that he's going to be here for a while. In The Night of The Comet, Jane is noticably closer to Elena, Bonnie and Caroline, going to lunch with them where they talk about Elena's relationship with Stefan. Elena leaves the group to go talk to Stefan at the boarding house, where she runs into Damon, while Stefan is at the hospital trying to erase Vicki's memory of being attacked by a Vampire. Jane realising this rushes away, but doesn't stop Elena from having a long conversation with Damon over Katherine and Stefans past. Elena spooked leaves right before Stefan returned from the hospital. During the watching of the Comet that night, Jane meets Tyler Lockwood. In the beginning she likes Tyler, but after he is an ass to Jeremy, Jane leaves not wanting anything to do with him. Jeremy was looking for Vicki and after she hears her on the roof of the Mystic Grill while talking with Stefan and Matt, her and Stefan rush up there to save her from Damon. The manage to get her down at Damon revealed he wants Stefan to start feeding again. While at the Grill later, Jane notices Bonnie act weirdly after touching Stefans hand by accident, thats when she made the connection between Emily Bennett, the Witch, and Bonnie. In Friday Night Bites, Jane is invited to Elena's dinner with her, Bonnie and Stefan. Damon, with his girlfriend Caroline, crash the party leading to Damon being invited into Elena's house. During this night, Jane fnds out for sure that Bonnie is a decendant of Emily Bennett, a witch who she knew back in 1864 and killed to complete her transformation. Damon, Stefan and Jane argue over his treatment of Caroline. He was feeding from her and erasing her memory. A way of feeding both Jane and Stefan disagree with. The next night, Jane goes to the football game because Stefan has joined the football teams and Elena, Caroline and Bonnie are cheerleaders, until Elena quit before the game. After a fight breaks out between Tyler and Jeremy over Vicki, Jeremy ends up with a bloody nose. Jane unable to control her urges leaves the scene only to run into Damon. While they talk, Jane informs him of the vervain necklace Elena is wearing and that he couldn't compel her. He doesn't believe her and leaves the scene. Later on she finds Stefan and Damon agrueing over Elena. Mr. Tanner, the football coach comes to find Stefan, where Damon kills him in rage at his siblings. In Family Ties, Stefan and Jane find out Damon had covered his tracks, after the local authorites captured a mountain lion which was believed by the people of the town to be responsable for the killings, when really it was Damon. Later that day, Jane goes to meet Bonnie and Caroline at the Mystic Grill, where she runs into Tyler again. He tries to apologize for his behaviour the last night, but she shot him down again. They start talking about the Founders Party the Lockwoods are hosting that night, and how Caroline is going with Damon. Bonnie, left without a date now, agrees to go to Janes house so they could get ready and not arrive without dates. She is weiry at first, because she isn't too keen on Stefan or Jane. Caroline and Bonnie start talking about what the relationship is between her and her brothers, where she always replies that it's complicated. At the Founders Party, the register for the original founders party is on display and Elena comes across Stefan, Damon and Janes names. Damon and Caroline walk in on Jane, Elena and Stefan where he continues to stir trouble. Caroline keeps begging Damon to dance, but he doesn't want to. Instead Damon suggests she take Stefan as he doeseverything, waltz, tango, jitterbug, moonwalk etc. She drags him out of the room, leaving Elena, Jane and Damon. Damon starts telling Elena about their story, which Elena believed to be the story of the Original Salvatore siblings. Elena and Stefan argue later on in the night, leading to Jane hitting out at Damon. At the end of the night, Jane was about to leave when she overheard the Founders Council talking about the Vampires being back in Mystic Falls, until she is interupted by Tyler coming down the stairs aswell. She lied saying Stefan and Damon had already left and she got there with Bonnie. Tyler offers to drive her home, to which she first declines, but her insists as it could be a while before his mom is done with the meeting. Jane then makes a jab at Tyler saying the only reason he's giving her a ride home is because Vicki Donovan dumped him. He drove her all the way to the Salvatore Boarding House where he dropped her off. In, You're Undead To Me, Stefan and Jane has drugged Damon with Vervain and locked him in the cellar of the house. They let him know what they plan on doing with him, to rehabilitate him for 50 years in the family crypt. Later on, Jane informs Stefan that the Founder's Council know that there are Vampires in Mystic Falls and that they want the Gilbert Watch. The next day at school, Caroline recruits Jane to take part in the Sexy Sud's Carwarsh, a fundraiser for the school. After pulling her away from the crowd, Caroline quizzes Jane on Damon's whereabouts. Jane lies and tells Caroline that Damon has left town, for good. At the sexy suds carwash, Caroline continues to question Jane about where Damon was and had they heard from him. Jane is forced to lie again to protect her friend from her evil brother. Caroline leaves to go get more towels for the car washers, but takes a long time to return. When Jane goes looking for her, she remembers she left her cell phone back at her house. Hoping not to be caught out by Caroline, she quickly goes home to retrieve it and return. Upon returning, she finds the door to house open, Damon escaped and Zach dead in the basement. Damon then locks Jane in the cell as punishment. Having already grabbed her cell phone, Jane calls Stefan to come and let her out, also informing him of Damon's escape. As they try and plot out how to find Damon, Elena arrives at the door. In Lost Girls, it picks up where the previous chapter left off. Elena arrives at the door, questioning Stefan about whether or not he was human. As Stefan tries to tell Elena of what he is, she runs. Jane stops her and tells her that her, Stefan and Damon are Vampires. Scared, Elena gets into her car and drives away from the Salvatore Boarding House. That night, when Stefan is out, Damon arrives back at house and attacks Jane. He tells her that he has killed a few people, saying it was her and Stefans fault for locking him in the basement, and that he wants his ring back. After Damon threatens to kill Elena and Tyler if he doesn't get his ring back, Jane agrees to go get it for him. The next day, Stefan and Jane meet Elena at the café in town and talk over the whole vampire situation. Once Elena and Stefan leave, Jane goes back home to find that Damon has killed Vicki. They begin to fight and Jane confessed that Stefan has his ring. Right in the middle of it, Vicki wakes up in Transition. Vicki escapes and Jane has to go looking for her. Eventually she finds her at Elena and Jeremy's house, where Stefan has already discovered that she was in transition. Jane then remembers the night where Damon compelled her to forget Stefan was a vampire, and that the memories will be coming back shortly. Vicki panicks after wanting to feed on Jeremy and leaves. Jane and Stefan track her down to the old cemetery, where they tell her she doesn't have to become a vampire and that it is her own choice. Vicki decides she doesn't want to become a vampire and Jane and Stefan agree to take her home to die. Then Logan Fell arrives and shoots Stefan with a wooden bullet, incapacitating him. Jane hides with Vicki, to avoid getting shot as well, just as Damon comes. He rips Logans neck apart, killing him and removes the bullet from Stefan's chest. As Jane, Stefan and Damon are pre-occupied, Vicki goes and feeds on a bleeding Logan, completing her transition. Haunted also picks up about an hour from where the previous chapter left off. Vicki ran from Stefan, Damon and Jane and found Tyler in tour. She attempts to feed off him only they get there in time to stop it. Tyler, distressed, wants to know whats going on. His pissed Damon off and Damon threatens to kill him. Damon compells Tyler to forget that it happened and pushes him to the ground, giving the four of them time to escape. Stefan and Jane try to keep Vicki in the Salvatore house while they teach her things she need to know about being a vampire. Damon then tells Jane and Stefan that he found an old Vampire Hunting compass on Logan. When Vicki starts to crave blood and Stefan offers her animal blood, Damon convinces her that Human blood is better, frustrating Jane and Stefan. Later on at the High School Halloween Costume Party, Tyler compliments Jane on her outfit. Caroline suspects that Jane is harbouring a crush for Tyler and convinces her to go over and kiss him, which she does. Jane, Tyler and Caroline are sitting outside on one of the school benches when Jane overhears Vicki attacking Jeremy and Elena. By the time she gets there, Stefan had already staked her. She then is forced to leave with the smell of blood coming from Elena's wounds being too much for her. In 162 Candles, Jane is happy and surprised to see Stefan's old friend Lexi Branson back to visit them for their birthday. Later on, Jane goes to meet Tyler at the Grill to apologize for Halloween Night and her behaviour. When she gets home she overhears Damon talking about a party at the Grill that night. Stefan insists on not having on, but Jane agrees, thinking it will be fun. Upstairs in Stefans room, Lexi is reliving some of the fun moments she had with Stefan, like diving into the Trevi Fountain Naked and getting drunk on the torch of the Statue of Liberty. Jane asks where she was and Lexi explains that she was off romancing it up with Ronaldo and Damien during these times, consequtively. Stefan then agrees to having fun that night at the party. Lexi accidentally bumps into Elena downstairs, dressed in nothing but a towel after taking a shower, and questions Stefan on how she looks exactly like Katherine. Later that night at the party, Jane is watching Stefan dancing with Lexi, when Tyler approaches her. He then asks her if she has heard anything from Vicki. Jane recoils before giving Tyler a fake explanation. After getting drunk, Jane and Tyler begin taking again. Jane almost confesses that she is a vampire to Tyler. She then borrows a quarter in order to call home, as Stefan, Lexi and Damon had all left. As she made her way down the street, she witnesses Lexi trying to attack Sheriff Forbes, before Damon stakes her. Stefan also witnesses this and almost trys to kill Damon. In History Repeating to Bloodlines, Jane and the rest of the US History class are greeted with the arrival of the new History teacher Alaric Saltzman. After class, Jane plays back the quarter she owed Tyler and then he asks her out on a date, which Jane accepts. After school ends, Jane was walking back to her car when she saw Damon and Bonnie in a heated arguement. She then bumps into Jeremy, who she spontaniously invites on a road trip. After stopping to get clothes and money, they head off and drive South-West towards Tennessee. They stop in a town called Mt. Airy, at a bar called 'The Vanishing Point'. Jane explains she spent a while down there a few months back. She greets the bar owner, Jimmy, to which he calls her 'Jane Simmons'. Jane lies and tells Jeremy it was the name on her fake ID. They have some food there, before continueing to drive, before stopping at a motel. They left early in the morning again, before reaching a town called Union Point. They stop at another bar called 'Jack Crowley's Sports Bar' where Jane promises a fun night on an already boring trip. They watch the Lakers game and get drunk. Late in the night a country band were playing and Jane tries to convince Jeremy to get up and dance. In the process, she trips over and ends up dragging Jeremy down too. She then regretted bringing him after seeing some innocence in his eyes. In the morning they leave to return to Mystic Falls. She drops Jeremy off at his house before going back home. She then walks in on Stefan and Elena about to kiss, and apologizes to Elena for taking Jeremy with her. She then goes upstairs to leave them to their 'Reunion Sex Thing'. Relationships '''Stefan and Damon' TBA Caroline TBA Bonnie TBA Jeremy TBA Tyler TBA Josie TBA Josef TBA Physical Appearance Jane appears to be in her late teens, has light brown eyes and black hair that falls in curls to her mid-chest. She is has a natural skin tone and is had a slim body. Jane is very fashionable and tends to wear skinny jeans often. She usually pairs it off with either heels, boots or converse, along with a simple t-shirt and a leather jacket. She usually wears light or bright colours and loves dressing up. When she attends social events in town, she is usually wearing a lovely dress and heels. She took part in the Miss Mystic Falls Pagent as part of the Founders Day celebrations. Personality Name Trivia Gallery 6.png 9.png 5.png 7.jpeg 8.jpeg 3.png 4.jpg B.png A.png Tumblr lx6xp46N4h1qkhvc1o1 500.png Vanessabeastly080110 310x300.jpg Vanessa02.jpg 0.jpg 9455d8142e238738.gif.gif Untitled.jpg Tumblr lq316sECDa1qli06ko1 400 large.png Images (2).jpg Bandslam-Vanessa.jpg Bandslam Trailerimage.jpg Images (1).jpg Tumblr lq33zzXInW1qdds7ao1 500 large.png Tumblr lyy9btuXMy1r7zznno1 500 large.png Large.png Large.jpg Tumblr m4yuup19wu1qdlfx3o1 500.gif Large (2).png Tumblr lztpln5Jdz1qm5nyco1 500.jpg Large (1).png Tumblr mi546o3sQ71s003pwo1 500.png Tumblr mnospiIVpy1r2px3uo1 500.gif Tumblr mdby8y1EW11qg2xooo1 500.jpg Tumblr lgw1agsOKs1qez43mo1 500.png Powers and Abilities Some of these are more potent when the vampire gets older and feeds on human blood. *'Super Strength: '''Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in Trasition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is more powerful than werewolves that are not in wolf form. *'Super Speed: Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear in vibrated blurs of motion. *Emotional Control: The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of on's self. *Heightened Senses: They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood and see in total darkness. *Mind Compulsion: Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague peoples dreams and alter or erase human memories. *Immortality: A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. They only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. *Healing Factor: Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds and torso impalement. *Lapis Lazuli: She posseses a Lapis Lazuli ring that enables him to walk in daylight without being harmed. Weaknesses *Vervain: When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severly weak and feverish. Also, if a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in it burnign them. *Wood: If a vampire is wounded by wood it will cause the vampire to become severly weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through it's heart it will result in death. *Fire or Sunlight''': '''Any exposure to fire or sunlight will result in death to a vampire. *Heart Extraction: The act of removing a vampire's heart will result in death. *Werewolf bite: The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires. *Magic: Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of vampires to explode. *Decapitation: The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in death. *Uninvited Invitation: Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in a house without being invited in they will become severely disoriented. *Vampire Bloodline: Vampires who were turned by and original who turned other will die if the original is staked by the white oak stake. Quotes *''"Well, that was quaint' ''- to '''Stefan about 'Zach '(Pilot) *''"I can't believe you ditched me, she almost got us to skinny dip in the river" ''- to 'Stefan '''about '''Caroline '(Pilot) *''"How can you be such a dick?" ''- to 'Damon '(Pilot)